


Dangerous // larry stylinson

by kingsleymarie



Category: One Direction
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsleymarie/pseuds/kingsleymarie
Summary: Harry's a dangerous serial killer who targets feminine boys. When he runs into Louis, a boy with the love of pink, things are different.Credit to @-kingnarrie on Wattpad for the permission to use this prompt :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has two points of view! Louis’s point of view is first, everything under ••• is Harry’s point of view!  
> Words with ‘single quotations’ are texts, notes, emails, etc etc  
> Please leave comments below, I’d love to hear your thoughts :)

There is something about them that drives me crazy. I can't quite put a finger on it. So I put my knife in them instead.

Saturday, June 6th, 2017  
9:30 P.M.

"You almost done, Louis?" Stan called out. I looked up from my script, nodding as I stand up.

"Sorry, Stan!" I brushed my skirt off, watching some of the dust flutter to the ground. "This is such a good script, I can't wait to perform it live." I grinned, stepping down the stairs. "When will the other cast members audition?"

"We have auditions next Sunday, callbacks on the following Tuesday." Stan stood in the doorway of the auditorium, reading off his clipboard. "Do you think you can come in tomorrow? I'm bringing in a new artist to do the backdrops for the play, and you would be the best person to show him around and give him the vibe of the theatre."

"Of course, just call me when you need me." I walked through the double doors, waiting for Stan to follow. "Who is he?"

"It's Zayn Malik, from Bradford. He was the winner of the online contest we held. He did the graffiti painting you liked." 

"Oh, yeah! I think he'd be good for this project." I took my phone out of my purse as Stan shut the lights off, turning on my flashlight. "I should be heading home. My roommate will start looking for me if I don't show up." 

"Bye, Louis. Drive home safe. I'll call you tomorrow when I need you to come in." I waved to Stan as I walked to my car. I unlocked my car, pausing when I saw a note tucked into my windshield. I furrowed my brows as I plucked the note out. Turning my flashlight to the paper, I unfolded and read the note. 

‘Didn't they ever warn you? Pretty boys like you shouldn't be alone.'

I looked around, looking for who could have written the note; the streets were empty. Shaking my head, I tucked the note into my purse and got in my car. I turned on the radio and hummed along to the latest pop music as I drove to my apartment. 

\- 

"Honey, I'm home!" I stepped out of my ballet flats, pushing them to the side.

"Lou!" My bleach blonde roommate and lifelong best friend runs into the room, and I hug him. Our mums met when they were younger, so we were destined to be friends. When I was starting to dress more feminine, Niall was the only one who stayed by my side. 

"How was school?" I pulled back from the hug, walking into the kitchen. 

"It was exhausting. Who knew kids were so much work?" Niall sighed dramatically, hopping onto the countertop. Niall was in nursing school doing his clinicals. This week, he was finishing up his pediatrics rotations. "I've always wanted to work in that field, but after today.."

"You know nothing will stop you from working in pediatrics. You love kids entirely too much to quit." I opened the fridge and pulled out last night's pizza. Cold pizza, my favorite. 

"How was your rehearsal today?" Niall asked, grabbing a plate and handing it to me. I smiled gratefully at him, putting my slices of pizza on the plate. 

"It was great! We still need to do a few more auditions, but I love the script. It's different than the usual plays I do." I paused for a second, taking a bite of my pizza. "Stan found an artist to work on the backdrops, so I'll have to show him around tomorrow." I paused, thinking about the note I found in my windshield. Who could have left that note? Only Niall and Stan know what my car look like, but I don't think they'd leave a note like that. It must have been some prank. Yeah, it had to be a prank. A sick prank, but still a prank. 

"Is everything okay, Lou?" Niall's concerned voice snapped me out of my thoughts. 

"Hmm?" I looked at Niall, looking at him. 

"You zoned out, I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes." Niall tilted his head, as if trying to read my mind. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?" I asked, taking another bite of my pizza. 

Everything is fine, just some lowlife trying to freak me out. (He succeeded, but that's irrelevant.)

"You looked like you were thinking about something, did anything happen at work today?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, just normal theatre things." I finished eating and put the plate in the sink, starting to wash it. "You're my best friend, Niall. If anything happened, you'd be the first person I told." I dried the plate and put it away before facing Niall. 

"Promise me, Louis. Promise that if anything happens, you'll come to me and tell me." Niall asked, blue eyes filled with concern.

"Of course, Ni. I'd never keep a secret from you." I hugged him tight. After he felt reassured, we watched the latest episode of Catfish before going to bed. 

I took the note out of my purse, reading it over and over. I examined it, searching for some sort of clue that could give me an identity with no luck. Why was I so worried? This was just some bored prankster, I bet multiple people got notes like these. Stan was parked near me, maybe he got one too. Shrugging, I changed into my pink silk nightgown and buried myself into my plush duvet, submitting to sleep. 

Sunday, June 7th, 2017  
12:45 P.M. 

"Louis, I'd like you to meet Zayn Malik, my new artist." Stan walked into the auditorium, a raven haired boy following after him. He had tan skin, brown eyes, and was covered in tattoos. He looked stunning. "Louis?"

"Sorry, Stan." I blushed and held my hand out for Zayn. "It's lovely to meet you."

"To you as well." Zayn shook my hand, his voice as heavenly as his looks. "Thank you for the opportunity to work here, this will really help me out."

"You were the best artist out of the two hundred submissions we received. Believe us, you being here means a lot to us." I offered a smile to Zayn and he returned it. 

"Lou, can you take Zayn on a quick tour? I have a few calls I need to return." Stan looked at me and I nodded. "Thank you so much, I'll be in my office if either of you need anything." I waved as Stan walked off before looking at Zayn. 

"Are you ready?" Zayn nodded. "Let's go then." I started walking, showing Zayn around. "So, what made you want to pursue art?" I asked as I walked down the hallway. 

"Erm, I've just always been good at art. I've never been that good at football or other sports, so I would do a few drawings in school during gym class. Then my mum signed me up for art classes, and it just took off from there." I nodded, opening the doors to the auditorium. 

"This is the auditorium, where all the plays are held." I smiled as I looked around the room, rubbing the top of one of the red velvet seats. "It looks pretty ordinary right now, but it'll liven up once we get further along. The art really creates the atmosphere here, but no pressure." Zayn laughed and I grinned.

"No pressure at all." Zayn smiled and I smiled back. I lead Zayn to the stage, opening a door that lead backstage. "Can I ask you a personal question?" 

"Of course." I walked through the red door, holding it open for Zayn. 

"Why do you dress like that? I'm not asking in a judging way, I'm just curious." Zayn blushed and I smirked. Seeing him flustered about asking me a pretty common question was cute. 

"I feel more like myself wearing skirts and dresses than I do pants. I've always felt more feminine than other male friends of mine, and I didn't mind showing it. I wasn't happy dressing masculine, so my mum let me dress however I was happy. Plus, I think I look much more attractive in skirts, don't you think?" I teased and grinned as Zayn's blush darkened. 

"Um, I-I don't..." He coughed and looked down at his hand. "I'm engaged and I'm straight."

"I wasn't hitting on you." I laughed, walking through a black curtain. "You'd know it if I was." I winked and flipped on the lights, watching the backstage light up. "So, here's where you'll be working most. We have a few dressing rooms back here, but we also keep our art studio here." I walked down the narrow hallway, going to the back room. 

"It definitely isn't grand, but this is where all the magic happens."

"It's amazing. Much better than a bedroom wall." I watched as Zayn walked around the room, taking in everything. He resembled a kid in a candy store. 

"Will it work for you? We have some money in the budget in case you need anything specific." I played with the hem of my skirt, the cream fabric soft in my manicured fingers. 

"No, no. Everything is perfect, Louis." Zayn took a seat in front of one of the easels, grabbing a pencil. "So, can you give me a rundown of the play?" I took a seat beside him and watched him draw as I described the play. 

Sunday, June 7th, 2017  
4:00 P.M.

"Bye, Louis, I'll see you Tuesday." I looked up from my computer when I heard Zayn's voice. I smiled and gave him a small wave. 

"See you then, Zayn." Zayn walked out, clad in a leather jacket. Hello, daddy. I grinned and shook my head, looking back at my computer screen. I saw I had an email from an anonymous address and despite knowing better, opened it.

'Lovely to see you again, even though you didn't see me. You look lovely in your cream skirt, I think tomorrow you should wear blue. I'll be watching, pretty boy.' 

"Lou, are you okay? You look really pale." Stan put his hand on my shoulder and I jumped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." His eyes looked towards my computer screen and I quickly turned it off. 

"Some crazy spam message, it's relentless." I hoped he'd believe my lie. He didn't seem to believe me, but he dropped the topic. 

"I came to tell you that I was thinking about closing up early. Now that I've seen you, I'm definitely closing. You need to go home and rest this weekend." 

"You don't need to close because of me, I'm fine." I offered him a small smile.  
"I wanted to close anyways, so I'm going to start locking up. Better leave before I lock you in again." Stan laughed and I blushed dark. 

"It was my first day! I was in the restroom and you forgot about me and locked me in!" I whined, balling up a piece of scrap paper and throwing it at him and barely missing. 

"You were too quiet, I couldn't remember whether you had left or not!" I huffed at his laughter, hiding the smile on my face. 

"You're such a prick sometimes." I stand up, picking up my phone.

"But I'm the best boss ever, so hush. I'll see you Tuesday, Lou. Have a good weekend." Stan smiled and walked back to his office. 

I took a deep breath, trying to shake off the feeling of uneasiness. I shut off the lights and walked outside, looking around and smiling at the rare, sunny weather. Parents were walking with their kids down the sidewalk, couples were holding hands, and everything just looked happy. I looked at my car before shrugging and walking the opposite way. A stroll downtown is what I need after this week. With my head held high, I let the sun warm my body as I walked towards the park. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sunday, June 7th, 2017  
11:50 P.M.

He looked so beautiful, like he always does. All of them do. They're too beautiful for this ugly world we live in. They don't deserve to suffer here on Earth. A muffled yell broke my concentration and I rolled my eyes, facing the dress clad boy I had rescued earlier. 

"Yelling won't help you now, baby boy. Nobody can hear you down here." I took a step towards him and he pulled against his restraints, trying to escape the shackles I put him in. "And neither will fighting. You'll just make me angry, baby. We don't want that, do we?" I traced my finger over a cut on his cheek, one I had given him when he tried to run away earlier today. "I don't want to hurt you any more than necessary, Micah. I'm doing you a favor." My phone beeped and I turned to him with a sinister smirk. I ripped the tape off, Micah screaming out once I did. 

"You're psychotic! Let me go!" I tsked at his yelling, shaking my head slowly. 

"Oh, Micah. So naive, baby boy. You see, I'm doing you a favor. Pretty boys like you don't belong in this messed up world of ours." I walked to my briefcase, pulling out my knife. I walked to Micah and dragged the knife down his dress, ripping it off him. "You won't be needing this anymore."

"W-what are you going to do?" The strength in his voice had left, fear replacing it. Sounds like music to my ears. 

"Oh, details like that don't matter." I put his dress in a garbage bag, it joining several other dresses, skirts, and sweaters. "All that matters is that I'm saving you." I put my knife back in the briefcase, pulling out my favorite knife. I tilted it, letting the fluorescent lighting hit it, making it shine. I could see the reflection of Micah and I smirked. I slowly walked over to him, gliding my hand down his stomach. "It'll all be over soon. I'll send you back home soon enough."

-

Heaving the bag over my shoulder, I walked upstairs and out of the house. This house is perfect for what I do: it's secluded, abandoned, and the last person who owned it died twenty years ago. The city decided not to tear it down, so I put it to good use. Walking through the backyard, I made my way to the thick woods behind the house. I shifted the bag and set it down once I got to the spot. Snapping on my gloves, I grabbed the shovel behind a tree and started digging. 

"Goodbye, Micah. Tell your friends I say hello." I put the shovel back, wiping the sweat off my forehead. I walked back to my car, getting in and shutting the door. I peeled my gloves off and tucked them into my pockets. Driving home, my mind shifted to him. God, he was so beautiful. He was too beautiful, he shouldn't even be real. Not even in my deepest desires could I imagine someone as beautiful as he is. There's something strange about him, even though he seems like the rest. I shook my head and focused on the road. 

"Not today, Styles. Not today." I mumbled to myself, but nothing could take my mind off him. Louis from Manchester. I hope he wears something blue tomorrow, like I had suggested he do. I've got to follow the plan though. "You'll have him soon, Harry. You can't do anything to him yet. It's too risky."

Usually I just watch my boys for a few days, then I kill them. I'll watch them, take them away, and kill them. I've been watching Louis for two weeks now. He looks just like the rest, why haven't I made my move yet? He should've been buried before Micah, but something keeps making me distance myself. I'm not one to get scared easily, so this frustrates me. 

"Patience, Harry. The more you wait, the sweeter it'll be."


	2. Blue Is Definitely Your Colour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the reads so far!! Just to remind you: the first sentence before the date is a thought of Harry’s. Louis’s point of view will always be first and Harry’s will be after the ••• And words with ‘single quotations’ are texts, notes, emails, thoughts, etc etc. There will be a few sub-characters brought into this, under Harry’s POV. Hopefully it’s clear so I don’t have to give too much away :)

There's too much at risk here, I can't lose this one. They're like drugs to me, and my addiction is killer.

Monday, June 8th, 2017

10:30 A.M.

"How's the painting going?" I asked Zayn as I walked into the studio. I coughed when the strong fumes of paint hit me. 

"Sorry about that, here." Zayn tossed a mask to me and I caught it, gratefully putting it on. "It's going pretty well, though." I watched as he shook a can, spraying black paint on the blank backdrop. 

"What are your plans for it?" I asked, brushing my hair out of my face. 

"Well, I was thinking about the scene for this backdrop. Jonah and Luca are supposed to be walking downtown, so Stan originally had thought for me to just do some buildings." I nodded as Zayn spoke, watching him spray paint. "But Luca is supposed to be this rebellious character while Jonah is a goody two shoes, you know?" Zayn paused, taking a step back. "At the end, they have their kiss scene and I was thinking about doing something to merge their personalities." Zayn walked to a table and grabbed a piece of paper, showing it to me. 

The paper was a wall with the two characters sharing a kiss in front of it. On Luca's side, the wall had been covered in dark graffiti styled items, like guns, bombs, and knives. Where Jonah was, the wall was painted simply with lighter colors. It looked ordinary until you saw the middle. Where the two people's lips met, the colors intertwined and exploded into a bright, rainbow scene. It was stunning. 

"It looks amazing, Zayn! I really like how you changed it. It's much better than I could ever hope." I praised, grinning. "I can't wait to see who will play Luca." 

"Aren't you Jonah?" Zayn turned back to his work and I watched. 

"I am." I beamed. "This little skirt of mine will soon be replaced with some horrid pants." I scrunched my nose and Zayn laughed. 

"They can't be too bad." Zayn shook his head and I scoffed. 

"Whoever did the fashion designing must have dropped out of their fashion program." I shuddered, picturing the pants in my head. "They're awful, Zayn." My phone buzzed, and I checked it. 

"Who's that?" Zayn asked, turning towards me. 

"Stan. He says he needs me to do some paperwork while he does an interview. We're trying to find someone who can help with the promotion of the theatre. Stan really wants this play to be a hit, but the theatre is small. I really think some marketing expert is all we need to really bring the recognition Stan deserves. He's worked so hard on this place, I'd hate for his work to go unnoticed." I roll my eyes when my phone buzzed again. "I better leave you to it, before Stan goes crazy." I smile and wave before walking out of the studio, going to Stan's office.

Monday, June 8th, 2017

12:30 P.M.

"Excuse me." A low, raspy voice spoke, snapping me from my focus. I looked up and smiled up at the visitor. He was stunning. His lightly tanned skin contrasted perfectly from his dark brown curly hair. His hair was styled nicely, giving his forest green eyes all the attention they deserved. "I'm here for an interview."

"Mr. Styles, correct?" I asked, looking at a purple sticky note on my computer. 'H. Styles, interview @ 1.' I looked back up at the man. "You're a bit early. You can take a seat if you'd like." I motioned to a small sitting area, a few couches circled together. He nodded, walking to the couches. 

Something was different about him. Every step he took was filled with determination. He spoke slowly, letting every detail sink in before speaking another word. Some people may find his slow speaking annoying, but there was something about it that I found intriguing. 

"It's quite rude to stare, didn't you know?" A voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I blushed. A faint smirk played on his lips, seeming to enjoy my embarrassment. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Styles. I got lost in thought." Thinking about you, I mentally added. 

"It's quite alright." He hummed, eyes locked on me. The way he looked at me was intimidating. He looked as if he could control anyone with mere eye contact, and I had to force my eyes away. 

"Mr. Styles!" Stan walked out, and I sighed in relief. Every second this man was in the room made it harder to hold myself back. If this had been any other situation, like a club, I would have jumped his bones. Sadly, this is a business and that would be considered 'unprofessional.' 

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The curly haired lad walked to Stan and shook his hand. 

"The pleasure's all mine. Are you ready for your interview?" He nodded, glancing over at me. "Great. Louis, can you take those packages to the post office while I interview Mr. Styles?" I looked at Stan, then to Mr. Styles, and then back to Stan. 

"Of course, Stan." I walked over to the small stack of packages and felt a pair of eyes on me. I picked up the packages and walked to the door. I don't know why I said what I did next. "Good luck with your interview, Mr. Styles." I swear I saw him smirk as I walked out. 

-

"Shit!" I sighed, picking up the box I dropped. 

"Here, allow me." I looked up and saw him again. He held out his hands and I smiled gratefully, shifting the heavy box into his arms. 

"Thank you, sir. I'm sorry, it was a little heavy." I apologize, locking eyes with him. His green eyes shined with amusement and another emotion I couldn't decipher. I watched as he walked over to the couches, setting the box down. 

"It's not a problem, Louis." The way my name sounded from his mouth made my knees weak. "Anything to help out a lovely boy like you." I blushed and bit my lip. "I must be on my way, but I hope to see you later." I watched as he turned and walked towards the door. Then he stopped and turned towards me. "By the way, that shade of blue is lovely on you. Blue is definitely your color." My breath hitched in my throat when he spoke those words. I took a deep breath when the bell rang, signaling he had left. Mr. Styles had a control over me, and I wasn't sure I liked it. 

"Louis! Did you take those boxes to the post office?" Stan walked in, placing a folder on my desk. 

"I did. I picked up a package they had for you, it's on the couch in the lobby." I looked up at him. "Did you hire Mr. Styles?" 

"I'm considering it. I think I'll try a test run with him, see how he fits." Stan took a seat beside me. "It would help out immensely having someone like him working for us, but you looked a little tense around him."

"It isn't him." Lies. "It's been stressful these last few weeks." More lies. The only thing that could possibly be stressing me out are the notes I've gotten, but that's only been a couple of days. "I really think you should hire him. If he's as good as you say he is, it'll be worth it."

"I think you're right, Louis. I just feel like there's something a little different about him." Stan looked at me, eyeing me. 

"Is there a problem, Stan?" I asked, looking up at him. "You seem a little worried." Did he get the same feeling about Mr. Styles as I did? 

"I just need this play to be a success." Stan sighed. "I got a notice in the mail that the city is considering shutting down the theatre. If I don't make enough money by the end of the showings, I'll have to surrender the theatre. I can't lose it, Lou." I frowned and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "The theatre means everything to me, it's been in my family for the last three generations. I can't let my family down." I gently rubbed his shoulder, sighing softly. 

"I know it seems hopeless right now, Stan. But with the right people, you can save the theatre. We can save the theatre. And I really think Mr. Styles can help us. He's our best chance, Stan. I can help you plan some fundraisers, but that will only go so far. I truly believe Mr. Styles could help save the theatre."

"It is worth a shot." Stan rubbed his hands over his face and looked at me. "Thank you, Louis."

"You're welcome." 

-

"I'll see you Wednesday, bright and early. Auditions start at eight, so try to be here around seven-thirty, both of you." Stan looked at Zayn and me. 

"In the morning?" I gasped and held my hand to my heart. "Why have you forsaken me?" Stan scoffed, and I grinned. "I'll even bring some donuts!"

"Food can't solve everything, Lou." Stan rolled his eyes. 

"No donuts for you, Mr. Grump." I walked to my desk, grabbing my phone and car keys. "I'll see you both tomorrow." I walked to the door.

"Louis?" Stan asked, and I paused, turning towards him. "Can you bring a few jelly-filled donuts?"

"You are such a pain in the arse." I laughed. "You're lucky I'm an angel. Now if you'll excuse me, Niall and I are headed to Devotion for a night of drinks." I wave and walk out the door of the theatre. 

"Louis!" A red Mustang pulls up and I smile when I see Niall. 

"Hey, Ni." I walk to the passenger side of the car and get in. "How was school?"

"Who cares about school? Why didn't you tell me you had a secret lover?" Niall turned towards me and my eyebrows furrowed. 

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Are you sure? When I got home, there were some flowers on the doorstep. They had a note for you and everything." Niall started driving and I took a deep, shaky breath. 

"Who's meeting us at Devotion?" I asked, trying to distract myself from the thought I potentially had a stalker. 

"Avery is meeting us with her new boy toy, Malachi. Theo is coming solo." Niall hummed, eyes trained on the road.

"Did he and Daisha break up?" I asked and turned towards him. As Niall explained the situation, I noticed a car following behind us. "Can you drive a little faster?" Niall sped up and glanced towards me.

"What's wrong, Lou?" I looked back and saw the car was gone. I took a deep breath and laid back against the seat, my eyes shut. 

"I thought someone was following us, I'm sorry." Pull yourself together, Louis. "I just really need some drinks."

"Good thing we're here."

Tuesday, June 9th, 2017

12:45 A.M.

"Niall!" I tossed my arm around the bleached blonde lad, leaning my weight against him. "Did you know you are my best mate?"

"Since birth, Louis." Niall held me up. "I think someone has had plenty to drink tonight."

"There's no such thing as too many drinks." I hiccupped. "I want a sandwich."

"Are you ready to go home?" I nodded as Theo walked over.

"Is it time to take little Tommo home?" Theo patted my head and I scowled up at him. Theo towered over me at six foot three, while I was barely five foot five. 

"Little Tommo will fight you, too." I grumbled and held onto Callum. Can we go home, Ni?"

"Of course, Louis."

-

I paced in my bedroom, my thoughts racing. Who could have sent the flowers? I looked at the note again. 

'I hope you enjoy the flowers, Louis William Tomlinson. I cant wait to see you again.'

Who knows where I live? I had racked my mind since Ive been home, trying to think of who knows where I live who would do this. There's no way anyone I'm close to would have done this. Niall could sense something was off, but I told him about Stan's possibility of losing the theatre. Niall is smart, though. If I dont put an end to this, he'll start to get invested and I can't have anything happening to him. 

Sighing, I got into bed and stared at the ceiling. I don't know how I'm going to do this, but I must put a stop to this. Theo's sister is a police officer, maybe she can help me figure out who sent the flowers. I can't afford to be focused on anything besides Stan's play. Stan needs me to be focused, or he could lose the theatre. I'll take the note to her tomorrow and see if I can put a stop to this.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Tuesday, June 9th, 2017

12:30 P.M.

I saw Louis come here today, with my note. When he left, he didn't have it anymore. I cant have him figure out who I am. The plan would be ruined if he found out. Time to handle this. There can't be any flaws in my plan, and I won't let anyone ruin it. 

I adjusted my wig before walking into the police station. "Excuse me, I'm here to see Cynthia Reynolds."

"Orin Blackburn, correct?" I nodded and flashed a smile at the receptionist, her nametag saying Debra. "I can lead you to her office. She's been expecting you."

"My apologies, I thought I was early". I followed Debra to Cynthia's office, keeping my head bowed. 

"It's not a problem, dear. We're thankful you have information on all the murders that have occurred lately. London is such a lovely city, I'd hate for this killer to get away with all of their crimes." Debra stopped in front of steel double doors and swiped her card. The doors swung open and there she was: Cynthia Reynolds. A loose end that needed to be cut. 

"I'll take him from here, Deb. Mr. Blackburn, follow me." I nodded, smirking at Debra before following Reynolds. "So, Mr. Blackburn. I was told you had information regarding the murders that have been happening across London lately." The doors clicked shut and I exhaled deeply.

"I have been doing my own work and have found out quite a handful of information. Not too difficult once you put your mind to it." I felt my pocket, feeling the syringe. 

"Are you insulting my police force, Mr. Blackburn?" Cynthia turned towards me, her eyes narrowed into a cold glare.

"Not at all, ma'am." I watched as she took a seat.

"Take a seat, we have much work to do." I took a step towards her desk and scanned it, grinning when I saw the note I gave Louis. 

"Oh, that won't be necessary, Cynthia. I'm the only one with much work to do." I stride over to her, wrapping my arm around her neck. "Now, don't worry. You'll be awake soon." I push the syringe into her neck, inserting the chemicals into her bloodstream. I toss her over my shoulder and climb out the window, laying her in the trunk of my car and speeding off.

-

"Hello, sleeping beauty." I cut off Cynthia's nametag and tossed it into my duffel bag. "You'll have to forgive me for breaking tradition, but I can't let you ruin my plan with Louis."

"Louis Tomlinson?" Her eyes widened in realization. "You're the one who he came in about!"

"Bravo. You deserve a gold star." I sneered and walked to my briefcase, pulling a knife out. "I hate it has to end like this, but I can't trust you to keep your mouth shut. You seem like a lovely lady, but any unburned bridges could be fatal flaws for me and Louis."

"Please, just let me go!" Cynthia struggled against her ties. 

"Sorry, Reynolds. It pains me to break tradition like this. Maybe in the afterlife, you can forgive me." I raised my arm and closed my eyes, shoving my hand down.

-

Tuesday, June 9th, 2017

4:00 P.M.

"Tonight, on London News, Officer Cynthia Reynolds has been reported missing as of 1:00 P.M. She was last seen in a meeting with Orin Blackburn, a blonde male standing at six foot. If anyone has any insight on where he or Officer Reynolds may be located, please call-" I turned the television off and walked to my bedroom. Maybe next time you won't test me, Louis.


End file.
